


Noughts and Crosses with Secret Bosses

by EpicXemnasman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicXemnasman/pseuds/EpicXemnasman
Summary: Vanitas Remnant and Lingering Will decide to pass the time with Tic Tac Toe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Noughts and Crosses with Secret Bosses

Vanitas' Lingering Spirit sat cross legged on the rocky ground of the Keyblade Graveyard. A massive piece of A0 paper sat in front of him. The paper was held in place by keyblades once used by children who died or something. VLS didn't really care. He had a pink crayon in one hand, and he was tapping his helmet with the other. He had to plan his next move carefully. If he messed up, the suit of armor that contained Terra's Lingering Will would win this round of Tic Tac Toe. The two Lingering entities sat across from each other on opposite sides of the paper. Originally when the entities first encountered each other, they clashed. Oh it was a sight to behold! But in the end, neither of them could win the fight and so they decided to settle the score like gentlemen, by having a fun game of Tic Tac Toe.  
"You think you'll win?" Vanitas jeered. The Lingering Will nodded enthusiastically. Vanitas growled. He wasn't gonna lose this round. Not to this empty husk. He placed his pink crayon on the paper and made a perfect circle.  
"I win!" He shouted happily. The Lingering Will shook it's head and placed its blue crayon on the paper. Vanitas gasped. No! The Will made an X. It pointed. A perfect diagonal line! It had won!  
"DAMMIT!" VLS yelled, slamming his fist onto the ground. "Fine. I'll win the next one!" The armor pointed at the paper. It was entirely filled with hundreds of Tic Tac Toe games. Damn! There was no more paper either!  
"What now?" VLS asked. The armor pointed. Turns out there were hundreds of other pieces of A0 paper scattered across the graveyard. The two lingering entities shared a look. They were going to be here for quite a while...


End file.
